


Opposites Attract

by Tinypaigie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Cute, F/M, First Crush, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, M/M, Memories, Punk Louis, Sassy, Survival, Weapons, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinypaigie/pseuds/Tinypaigie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Just a Normal Day for Harry at Queens High.<br/>Being confronted with a Bully Named Louis Tomlinson </p><p>But Maybe Not as Normal as He thinks when Strange things Start to Happen and He and Other People Become stuck with no way out.</p><p>Whats the Worst that could happen?</p><p>If He only Knew</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Storm is Coming

Thunder and Lighting stuck the window hard of the mansion house causing Harry to stir in his sleep he slid his hand to his side table putting on his glasses to see what time it was on his alarm clock the fuzziness in his eyes adjusted and read 4.30am he groaned to himself pulling the cover closer to him wishing this horrid weather would go away Harry always sung a song to himself in times of storms

“Rain Your Horrid, Thunder you’re just as bad why can’t you come back at a better time”  
Within that last word Harry fell back to sleep with a slight snore following each breath 

Buzz Buzz   
Harry stirred in his sleeping hearing the noise of his alarm going off and knowing that that noise was not going to go away he sat up pressing the snooze on his alarm he reach up stretching everything in his body he could , then hearing the door open he looked towards the door.  
“Good Morning Mr Styles I have your clothes here”  
“Thank you Tell Mother I will be down shortly”  
“Yes sir”   
The maid walked over to Harry’s bed placing his clothes on his bed which included skinny black jeans a white shirt with a bow tie , then spinning on her heels back out the door and closing it behind her   
Harry thought to himself while looking outside his balcony window, why did he have to be a so smart and make his parents proud of him every time he did something good he didn't want to be like this he wanted to be free living with someone who would make him happy oh the images of fit boys flooded through his head, Yep that’s right harry is Gay but his parents don’t know that he just uses the excuse that he hasn't found the right girl yet.

With harry in such deep thought he hadn't realized how time was ticking and quickly ran to the bathroom grabbing his clothes on the way.  
Within 5 minutes harry was walking downstairs with his School bag and Art folder which was Big since Harry was studying A level Art  
Harry swished his hair out of his face making the curls on his spring to the side and he was walking down the stairs, within reaching the final step he saw his mother putting breakfast onto the dining table.  
“Morning Mum” he put down his work and bag and walked over to his mum pecking a wet kiss onto her cheek then walking over to the seat.  
“Morning hunny did you have a nice sleep?” she sat down next opposite harry with a cup of tea and toast  
Harry rubbed his eyes in tiredness from walking up from the storm “Unfortunately that storm woke me up through the night”  
Harry’s mother looked at him in confusion while taking a sip from her tea

“What storm hunny? Its has been clear skies all night”  
Harry looked up to his mother while drinking his tea with eyes of confusion and decided to let it go after looking at the clock   
“I have to go mum thanks for breakfast” harry planted a kiss upon his mother’s cheek and gave her a quick cuddle and grabbed his car keys while walking out the door.   
Harry threw his bag into his Mini, even though Harry was rich and could get any car he wanted he went with a simple London look a mini.  
On the way to school harry saw his mates Niall and Zayn, Niall was the quietest one of their small friendship group but could eat for England, Zayn on the other hand was the bad boy of the group even though he wasn't really a bad boy he just gave the look of it so he would fit in at school  
“Harry is you okay looking a little tired there?” Harry groaned at his friends question he thought upon his self, stupid storm “Yeah I’m fine niall stupid storm kept me awake last night” Niall titled his head to the side in confusion and Zayn looked up from his agreeing to this confusion, Harry noticed the confusion in both of the boys “Please tell me you had a storm as well?”  
Niall shook his head “No mate clear skies for me” Zayn nodded his head in agreement with niall, after about 15 minutes they arrived at their school, Queens High.

 

Harry Pulled into the Parking space taking a deep breath while checking himself in the mirror, Niall and Zayn could both tell Harry was bothered about something but never bothered to ask as they didn't want to upset harry, “see you Later Lads” shouted Niall while running towards the door and waving behind both Zayn and harry grabbed their bags and started walking together towards the school.

“Yo Harry you dropped your glasses back on the seat” Zayn handed Harry his glasses harry nodded his head thanking Zayn, Zayn didn't quite understand why harry was quite all of a sudden maybe something to do with what they spoke about earlier. Harry had kept his head down and kept quite while walking to their class.  
“I have to get some books out of my locker Zayn ill catch up with you in a bit” Harry shrugged waiting in response for Zayn “Sure dude see you in Music, Harry walked towards his Locker humming a song that he had started writing weeks ago, he could never quite get it out of his head Harry arrived at his locker looking through the books he needed, Harry then felt a massive sharp pain at the back of his head it was his locker door smashing into his head , harry could see black spots did it really hit him that hard ?. 

Harry turned around and froze in shock seeing who was stood in front, Louis Tomlinson the Punk, The Sass Master and Bully standing there with a big grin on his face.  
“Did that hurt Styles?” Louis pushed harry up against the locker, “well well well, what am I going to do to you today?” Harry looked down in fear knowing something bad was going to happen and it wasn't going to end nicely. Louis Leaned in closer to Harry's face “Afraid are we Styles can’t look me in the eyes when I’m going to beat your sorry ass how pathetic” Louis raised a fist in the air about to punch harry in the face “Leave Him alone” a little girly voice had said Louis turned around to see a brunette with blue eyes staring at him , this was Harry’s younger cousin Jessie , Louis scoffs to himself and turns to face harry again “looks like you are a pussy even your cousin is defending you” after those words came out Louis had thrown a punch into harry stomach and then left skating down the hallway.

 

Harry could feel the horrid sharp pains in his stomach he lent forward still feeling the pain his eyes filling up with tears and his feeling the comfort of Jessie’s hand on his back, harry took as much breath as he could trying to speak “You didn't have to defend me I would have been fine” harry slides down the lockers and try’s to reconstruct himself, Jessie sat down next to him “You've got to tell someone Hazza they are hurting you” she looked at harry with worried eyes she could see the tear running down his face , she removed his glasses and wiped the tears from his face and clean his glasses while replacing them on his face.   
“ I can cope I’m old enough” harry mumbled , after a couple of minutes of sitting down harry picked himself of the floor dusting himself down checking he was still shall we say “decent” in Harry’s terms, harry had waved off Jessie before thanking her again and started walking to music with why it was Louis Tomlinson picked on him.  
Harry had arrived in Music he hadn't been told off for being late because putting it simple there was no teacher there to tell him off he walked towards an empty seat , harry never did sit with Zayn as he knew what it would do to his popularity so harry just sat down in his own dream completely zoned.  
“Harry, Harry, HARRY” a voice had shouted, harry snapped out of his day dream and had seen Niall sitting in front of him, harry blinked a couple of times “what’s wrong Niall?” Niall shifted his head towards the door, “That’s what’s wrong” harry looked in the direction of the door to see his worst nightmare about to come to life.

 

Louis Tomlinson


	2. Bruised and Broken

Harry gulped fearing what was happening right now he didn't quite understand why of all people Louis Tomlinson was in this class, Louis was never in this class harry had to think to himself for a moment wondering why he was here , within the thinking process harry was having a moment of panic.

“Niall ... Niall” Harry leans over towards niall, “hmm what’s up Harry?” harry glanced from niall to Louis and made a nod towards the chair and looked at niall with pleading eyes, niall had noticed what harry was trying to say and moved his way next to harry “I will be back in one moment just going to get my guitar so we can practice that song we have been working on yeah?” harry nodded allowing niall to leave he watched as niall left the room going past Louis and seeing Louis eyeing niall up and down ran shivers through his body.  
Harry closed his eyes trying to imagine happiness and forget all that has happened to him this morning and also just with the slightest bit of hope that Louis wouldn't bother him during his best lesson, harry had drifted into a semi-conscious dream he started dreaming of performing live on stage singing his heart out he could see some person beside him holding their hand out and singing with him but the face of the person was blank and blurry all he could make out was it was a boy.. “GET THE FUCK OFF ME DUDE” harry got confused and didn't know what was going on until he opened his eyes to see Zayn fighting with Louis.

Zayn was winning he was on top of Louis pinning him down with his legs while Louis was on the bottom defending his face from punches that Zayn was throwing harry was in complete shock he could see everyone cheering and he couldn't stand seeing this anymore harry got up and ran towards the boys “Stop this now.. what is this about anyways” harry grabbing Zayn off of Louis and holding him back while some other student holds back Louis.

Zayn Looks towards harry while being held “This is about him Bullying you” Harry tensed up and couldn't believe what he had just said “w..wwhat you talking about” Zayn loosened his grip that harry had on him and turned to face harry “Jessie told me everything , she is really worried about you harry” harry look down at his shoes “she had no right to tell you I said I was dealing with it” Zayn shakes his head at harry “so this is what you call dealing with it” Zayn pointed towards Louis “You allow him to keep hurting you” harry couldn't believe what was happening to him right now everyone in the class had pretty much just heard he was being bullied and he wasn't doing anything to stop it and that his cousin just made things worst.  
Harry could feel Tears in his eyes , he had no idea what else to say so he just decided to walk out of the classroom nudging into niall on the way out who had no idea what had just happened.   
Harry ran towards the boys’ toilets with tears running down his eyes he ran into one of the loos and just sat down on the lid he couldn't handle how much pain was in his heart right now he had no idea how to get this pain go away until he had an idea. Harry took his shoe of and removed his heel of the shoe revealing a sharp blade, Harry stared at the blade and slowly brought it to his wrist and slide it across making three lines he looked down towards his wrist seeing the blood dripping onto the floor he grabbed some tissue and held it there until he felt the feeling of pain went away. Harry felt the pain slowly go away he rested his head on the side of the toilet and realized people would see what he had done he had reached into his pockets and grabbing a big bracelets which covers the scars and sat up unlocking the door and walking to the mirror 

“Harry you look like shit” looking at himself in the mirror “well I guess I got to carry on with this day anyways not like anything else could happen” Harry walked out of the bathroom and noticed his class had finished and started walking to the Snack Bar to clear his thoughts.  
Harry walked through the doors of Snack Bar room seeing it was empty and decided he wasn't hungry and just decided to sit down at a table and decide what he was really doing, why me and my stupid heart had to fall for the most stupid person in school who bullies me have I not learned from the past, harry rested his hands on his face when he heard a familiar voice come from in front of him.

“Harry are you alright Mate?” Harry looked up at the blonde Irish boy and tried to hold his tears back and answered with a crock in his voice “I..m fine niall just a bit down today if you kind of know what I mean” Niall studies Harry’s behavior “harry come to mine tonight yeah I doubt your mum wants to see you like this you can borrow some of my clothes too” harry gave niall a small smile “thanks mate means a lot” niall reached his hand over adjusting Harry’s glasses and smiled and then pulled out his guitar, harry was rather confused as what was happening.

“I think it’s about time someone made you feel happy” niall started to strum his guitar and started singing 

“Don’t worry about what’s going on right now  
Everything can be changed   
With that bright smile of yours  
Let’s see it brighten up this world like nobody else  
You’re the bright spark and you know it”

Harry smiled to himself “Niall that’s amazing did you just make that up just now?” niall laughed to himself “Na mate this is the song I was going to play you but never had the time” harry nodded his head and looks at his watch “SHIT! I’m late for Art ill meet up with you later alright niall outside the gym at 4 yeah?” niall nodded agreeing “Just promise me you will be careful” harry looked a niall with soft eyes “of course niall I promise” niall nods and harry runs off, niall smiles at the thought of harry being happy for once as he looks towards the door he sees Zayn walking in with a black eye and blood coming from his nose and mouth, “ZAYN!”


	3. Something Strange is Happening

“N...iaall help me” niall runs to Zayn supporting him and taking him to the table “What the fuck happened Zayn?” Zayn just managed to speak while coughing up blood “Louis and his Gang cornered me” Zayn looks down defeated “there was too many” tears fall from his face, Niall looked shocked Zayn never cry’s he was too tough for that. As Niall stands up he helps Zayn up saying “come on Zayn we better take you to the first aid room, before something seriously bad happens to you.” As they walked down an empty hallway, they heard a voice getting louder and louder “what’s up pretty boy!” As they turned around there was Louis standing there with smug look on his face. “Go away! Can you not see how much damage you have already done” Niall shouted. “Why the fuck would i care about what you say and when do i ever take orders from you” Louis shouted to Niall. Niall felt stupid but continued as they turned around and just kept walking to the first aid room and just blanked Louis.  
“I’m not finished with you or your precious friend Harry” Louis shouted with his green eyes taking a shade of darkness, walking away in the other direction to the boys. Zayn started mumbling words which Niall could not understand “we are almost there just hold on yeah” Niall saw the first aid room door ahead and let out a little sigh. Niall had to leave as the nurse said she could handle from here and that he should come back later and check in.

Niall started walking towards the music room to grab his guitar when he heard a slam coming from the windows in the music room he ran in seeing other students looking at the window looking shocked and surprised students were starting to mumble things to each other 

“What the hell is going on?” Niall spoke up, Jessie ran up to Niall looking scared “those shutters just came down really quick and all the outside doors have locked shut” Niall looked down at Jessie with a confused expression, “This is strange something must have happened come on Jessie want to help me find Harry ? He’s in Art” Jessie nodded quickly and grabbed niall hand and they started running towards the Art room on the route to harry they run around a corner running into a solid body but all three bodies hit the ground with a thump. 

 

“Fucking Ow! Who the hell ran into me?” Niall’s eyes widened as he heard the voice he was dreading, Jessie stood up rubbing her butt due to falling on it pretty hard, “Leave us Be Tomlinson” niall say harshly as Jessie gives Niall a hand up “Thanks Jess” he says giving her a small smile “right we need to go” just as niall is about to take a step Louis takes the same step towards Niall “Where the Fuck do you think you’re going Blonde?” Niall gulps not being able to say and until he feels someone push in-between him and Louis. “We don’t have time for this Tomlinson now bugger off we got things to do that don’t concern you” Jessie grabs Niall hand and runs off , Louis just stands there shocked of what has just happened and he just got told by a kid younger than him.

Jessie continues to run with Niall’s hand in hers as the reach Harry’s art room they see him sitting on the floor knees to his face and looking as pale as could be “Harry are you okay” Jessie says as she approaches Harry while kneeling in front of him, harry looked up with red eyes and his glasses on a slant within looking up harry had saw a slight look of fear in Jessie's eyes “something is happening.. The girl in there… she just killed our teacher” Niall looked shocked he cannot believe those words had just came out of harry's mouth,

Jessie wrapped her small arms around harry and gave him a hug “It’s going to be okay harry we just need to see what going on shutters have come down on every window and every door leading outside has locked” harry snuffled and looked towards niall he pushed himself up and says to Jessie “I just need to talk niall on my own a sec yeah?” Jessie nods and shyly smiles and walks around the corner.   
Harry then looks to see if Jessie has walked far away and then pushes niall up the wall “Dude something bad is happening you know how I said a girl killed our teacher in that room” Niall nodded still at shock that harry pushed him up against the wall Harry’s mouth opened to say words but instead he couldn't quite say it , “Just say it Harry” niall manged to squeak out, Harry looked down then back up and chocked on his words “She was eating our teacher as in eating her flesh and I just ran out of there , there were screams and then it went all quite I grabbed the door key as I ran and locked the door behind me , whatever is in there stays in there” Niall looked at harry speechless he had no idea what was happening. Harry let go of Niall and started pacing back and forth "What the Fuck is happening everything was fine this morning.. i just don't understand" niall couldn't help but   
comfort harry and let out a small sigh.

 

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" 

Niall and Harry head shot up "That was Jessie's scream" harry runs around the corner seeing Jessie being held around the throat by a member of the Football team covered in blood with a knife in his hand, Niall was soon to follow and see "GET THE FUCK OF HER JOSH!" Josh looked at niall and back towards Jessie " ahahaah you fucking care about this bitch ? cant you see she is one of them?" Harry stepped forwards "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" josh tilted his head to the side " i got bitten by one of them THINGS! and now im losing it i can feel it, it feels like something is tearing my insides out!" Niall began taking small steps towards Josh "i will let her go if you .. you ... FUCK! .. my head" Josh started pounding his head dropping the knife and letting go of Jessie 

Jessie ran towards Harry gripping onto him and crying slight , niall still kept his eyes on Josh all he could see was josh grabbing at his head punching over and over again when finally he saw blood flowing out his eyes and mouth , Niall couldn't believe what he was seeing and started backing away "HARRY GRAB JESSIE AND LET GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" harry nodded picking up Jessie and putting on her on his back "Hold on and don't let go unless i tell you okay?" Jessie nodded and grabbed on as tight as she could and burred her head into his curls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii im sorry if my writing skill are rubbish :L i hope your liking this anyways so please comment if you do :)


	4. Finding everyone

Harry gripped tightly while holding Jessie as he knew he needed to show he was being brave to make sure Jessie would be okay   
"Harry i think we need to text some peeps?"

Harry nodded looking down towards his pocket "Can you get my phone out for me mate i kinda don't want to let go of Jessie" niall nodded grabbing harry's phone out of his pocket  
"who shall i text first mate?"  
Harry thought for a moment "Liam he would be good with knowing things"

 

Niall scrolls through harry's phone finding Liam's number 

To: Liam  
From:Harry

Hi Liam it's Niall are you okay? where are you? is anyone else with you?

 

From:Liam  
To:Harry

Niall what are you doing with harry's phone ? and Yeah i am fine im in the Snack room doing revision .. I have Danielle with me 

 

To:Liam  
From:Harry

Good just make sure you stay there okay ! we've got something to tell you and ill explain later about having harry's phone 

 

From:Liam  
To: Harry 

Your scaring Me niall ... Okay ill see you when i do 

 

"Okay Liam is in the Snack room seems like nothing is going on there how about if i run to get Zayn and check on him and you go meet Liam .. oh and danielle is there so maybe she can cheer jessie up and look after her?"  
Harry nodded "Okay can you put my phone back in my pocket so then i can keep in touch with you"  
Niall nodded and slipped harry's phone back into his pocket "stay safe man alright" within those last words niall ran off to see Zayn 

"You too man" Harry whispered , harry began walking to the snack bar and could hear small snores coming from behind him it had seemed that Jessie had fallen asleep in harry's curls from crying so much , Harry hitched Jessie up slowly as she was slowly slipping as he got closer to the snack bar he saw a friend of his and let out a sigh of relieve 

"ED!!" 

A ginger haired boy looked up from where he was leaning against a door frame   
"Harry? you look like Shit mate are you okay?"  
Harry looked into Ed's eyes "Honestly..no"   
Ed looked at harry with soft eyes and brought a hand to his shoulder "i'm here for you mate just tell me what you need"   
Harry smiled slightly "just i need to sit down.. come with me i need to tell you something follow me into the snack bar?"   
Ed nodded "sure mate after you" harry walked into the snack bar room and straight away saw Liam and danielle sitting down hitting the books , harry couldn't quite understand how everything looked so normal from what had happened barely 10 minutes ago.

Harry walked over to the bench and sat down next to Liam while bring Jessie around into his Lap , Ed sat down next to him keeping quite until spoken too  
"Shit harry what the fuck happened" Liam looking up from his books noticing how bad harry was looking as well as Jessie covered in blood

"ill explain in a moment danielle can i ask you a favor?  
danielle looked up from her book "sure honey whats up?"  
Harry looked down at Jessie and slowly moved the hair out of her face "can you take Jessie for a drink of water she is asleep but i think she needs some women comfort after what she has just been through  
"Sure harry here past her here" Danielle extended her arms   
Harry placed Jessie in Danielle arm's "thankyou danielle means alot"  
Danielle smiled at harry and walked with Jessie over to the water machine 

 

Ed coughed awkwardly "so what happened mate that was so bad?"  
Liam looked towards harry who's head was down "Harry something must of happened"

Harry continued too look down and decided to only say one word 

"Hell"


	5. Another Side to Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi im so thankful for the people who are reading this story im sorry it takes long at times ive been having really bad writers block ,, actually more like brain fog .. i know what i want to write but don't know how to :L 
> 
> anyways if you are enjoying this please leave a comment with any ideas to improve ta :) x

Niall is walking around trying to remember where the nurse office is as he turn the corner in the corridor he finally finds it but as he walks closer towards to room he sees a bright red flashing light coming from the room and the door is wide open with some kind of yellow content is on the door as niall walks a little more closer he starts to call for the nurse 

"Nurse..? hello is anyone in there"  
Niall walks towards the door where he sees an almighty mess everything in the room was trashed the bed which from what he remembered that Zayn was on was all torn and covered in more of the yellow substance, all the draws and medication was smashed on the floor.

Niall took a deep breath before entering the room 

"Zayn .. are you in here mate ?" niall stepped through all the mess where he saw something he wished he didn't .. the nurse who was looking after Zayn was laying on the floor covered in blood with her head detached from her body niall brought his hand up to his mouth in a state of shock and trying to stop the Vomit that was trying to come out of his mouth when suddenly he felt tight hands come behind him and he froze.

"Niall!!" he felt the strong hands bring him into a hug   
Niall looked up to be met with soft brown eyes "Zayn! you fucking asshole you scared the shit out of me mate" Niall returned the hug feeling a slight knot in his stomach .. what was this feeling ?

"Mate you don't understand how it feels to see you ,some kind of shit is going down right now" Zayn looked at niall with a worried look   
Niall nodded agreeing when he finally takes in something "Your covered in red is that what i think it is?"

Zayn looked down towards his top and hands "Yeah mate sorry .. the Nurse she attacked me and well it was alot more than attacking actually and she kept vomiting"  
"is that what all the yellow stuff is on the door and floor?" niall chipped in   
"Yeah she was vomiting before she attacked me and she just kept saying its just the flu"  
Niall nodded his head showing he was listening to Zayn " Its okay mate i understand i kind of know what your going through me and harry just had a nightmare kind of just like was just happened to you" 

"Really? anyway where is harry?" Zayn gave niall a questioning look  
niall awkwardly rubbed his hand at the back of his head "he went to the snack bar as..well.. something kind of happened with Jessie"  
"what! alright you have to tell more but we have to get out of here alright"  
Niall nodded and starting walking out the door where he spotted someone on the floor 

"Surely Not"   
Niall walked closer to the figure   
"Zayn got the snack bar and ill meet you there okay"  
Zayn gave niall a confused look "I'm not leaving you mate"  
Niall turned around "Just fucking go okay ill be fine i have my phone ..tell harry im okay alright"  
Zayn shakes his head "Fuck that shit mate"

Niall now raising his voice a bit "I Said go" niall gave Zayn a angry look   
Zayn looks down he hated when niall was angry and nodded his head and finally agreed "Fine ! ..but you text me straight away okay ?"  
Niall nodded walking away from Zayn 

Zayn turned on his heels and made his way towards the snack bar "If you only knew Niall how strong you truly are" he whispered 

 

 

Niall walked towards the dark figure and lent against the wall and just shakes his head

"So this is who you really are?"  
a Pair of red fluffy Blue eyes looked up at him  
"and after all that crap you gave me your here crying like a little baby?"  
the figure stand up and dusts themselves down  
"You don't understand what im going through" he starts to walk away

Niall reaches out and grabs the boys arm and pushes him up the wall and holds him there

"Oh really???!!!! says the almighty Louis tomlinson !!! crying like a little baby just minutes before me showing up"  
"GET THE FUCK OF ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Louis is grabbing for niall hands trying to loosen his grip

Niall just grips harder on the boys t-shirt   
"You give everyone shit .. including two of MY best friends and act like the bad man yet your hiding who you really are how pathetic"  
Louis had a lump in his throat "y...ou don't understand"  
"I DON'T TRY ME!!!" niall grips even more tightly on louis t-shirt   
louis sighs in defeat "i... i Like harry"  
Niall losens his grip on Louis "whhhat?"


	6. Memories

Niall released his grip on Louis in a state of confusion

"What do you mean you like him?" niall stares deeply into Louis eyes

Louis Looked down not wanting to be under niall stare "I always have ... have you never heard the term Cruel to be Kind?"

Niall shakes his head "I don't think that what it means when you constantly hurt someone everyday" Louis looked down even more ashamed

"can you just..please let me go and ill explain?"

"Fine" Niall lets go of Louis and waits for him to start talking ,

"It started when he first moved here.. we were friends but he wouldn't even remember me the accident fixed that" Louis looks down

 

Flashback.. 

_"Mom? Whose the New kid thats just moved in across the road?"  Louis says as he drops his books down on the steps_

_"Oh did you see the truck im guessing boo?"_

_"Mom im like 14 i don't need to be called boobear anymore"  Louis sticks his tounge out_

_"Okay honey and the answer to your question is Harry and his mom is named Anne and he has a sister called Gemma"_

_"How do you know all this?" Louis leans aganist the wall taking in all the information_

_"Well excuse me for being a friendly neighbour Louis .. i went over and helped them and also invited Harry over"_

" _mother!! you do work fast .. well anyways im just going to put my school stuff upstairs okay ?? call me down when harrys here"_

_"Don't worry i will mr"  she turns away and carrys on making dinner_

 

_2 hours later ..._

_Knock Knock_

_Johannah walked towards the door and opened it up seeing a small boy with brown curly hair and green eyes stairing up at her_

_"Ah Harry there you are .. come in and make yourself at home"_

_Harry walked in keeping quite as he was a very shy boy and held something quite close to his chest_

_"_ _oh harry whats that you got there?_   _you ought to be careful with that Louis loves action dolls"_

_harry looked up and decided to speak up "whos Louis?" johannah just remembered that she had never told harry about Louis only that she had some children herself_

_"Oh i apologise Harry .. Louis is my son would you like to meet him i could call him down?"  harry nooded his head and watched as johannah walked towards the steps and shouted louis name within a few minuites harry could hear very loud footsteps coming from upstairs followed by a very good looking boy with light brown hair flicked up in different ways and lovely blue eyes he couldnt stop staireing at this boy_

 

" _What is it mom? "  Louis notices the Boy standing by the wall with brown curly hair and green eyes he could tell something was bothering the boy he had some kind of sparkle in his eye all Louis knew was that it make his stomic go all funny and make him Blush_

_"Louis honey this is harry remember who i told you about?"_

_"sweet hey harry im louis.. wait can i call you curly since you have curly hair?" louis notices harry holding a action figure iron man to be certain " wow you have iron man? can i play with it thats the only one i havent got we can play with my other ones upstairs if you want?"_

_Harry couldnt believe how many questions could come out of a boy but he didnt care he just liked that someone liked him and wanted to be friends with him but all he did instead was smile and hand the toy to Louis_

_"Awesome come on lets go play upstairs"_

 

Back to Louis 

"From that Day we were really good friends that was until about 2 months later harry's mom go into a car crash and well harry completely forgot who i was" Louis looks down with tears forming in his eyes "it hurts to much to know we were friends and knowing that he doesen't know me is what makes me hurt him.. because as much as i'm hurting him it is two times worst as he doesent know how much he is hurting me" Louis stays quite while nialll looks at him with an sad look.

Niall couldnt believe what Louis has gone through he felt bad for him but it still didnt mean he could still be horriable too one of his friends

"Look i need you to listen to me alright Louis?" Louis just nodded not looking up from stairing at the ground

"from what you just told me and i can feel from this .. this is killing you but that doesent mean hurting him can resolve things plus we have another situation on out hands right now and well i don't want to die"

Louis looked up at niall we a confused look upon his face "what are you talking about?" 

"haven't you noticed all the shit on the windows and the quiteness of the school.. something is going on and its not pretty"

"You mean the shutters? they came down when i was leaving gym the doors that lead outside are locked to i don't understand why they would do that"

Niall looked around for a second " surely there is cameras in this school right?"

Louis nodded "yeah i should know ive been caught on them many of times" niall shoke his head "Maybe we can see whats going on .. do you know where the control room is from the security cameras are?"

Louis nooded "Hell-yeh ive been there tones of times follow me"

Niall follows Louis down two sets of corridors when they finally reach the control room the door is slightly open and there is nobody about "well this is not at all strange .. the door is normally closed and someone is always outside this door" Louis slowly walks towards the door 

"you don't say! just be careful alright?" niall follows louis actions

Louis opens to door and sees its empty as he walks towards the screens he can see the live feed coming from some of the classroom and starts to turn pale 

"Louis whats going on?" Niall looks over Louis shoulder and looks at what louis was looking at when he sees whats happening he can feel the sick in his stomic coming back up

 

 


	7. Figure out Whats Blinding you

Harry had told Ed and Liam everything that had happened to him and Jessie it got hard at points when talking about what happened to Jessie he chocked on his words and was struggling to keep his tears from dropping as he didn't want to show that he was weak. Even though he knew he was he was never the most strongest person in the world to handle feelings and emotions well he always would punish himself inside by telling himself to man up and would his friends still be his friends if he showed he was weak..   
Harry never thought to realize that he was loved by anyone even though he was..

"Harry that's horrible im so sorry you had to go through that" Liam places a hand on Harry's shoulder  
Harry stiffened at the Touch he was not use to this much comfort of his friends "Thank you Liam im just glad we are safe now"  
Ed looked around and was in deep thought and was trying to think of a way to ask a question but you could tell he was struggling to put it in a non-horrible way   
"So that Shit.. i mean things that happened to you are really going on right now?"  
Harry nodded his head "I don't understand this has happened all so quick i don't even know what THIS! is" harry rubbed his hands in his curls in the frustration that was building inside of him  
"I'm sure its nothing alright just try and not think about it .. i'm just going to check up with danielle alright ill be back in a minute" Liam Taps harry shoulder and leaves 

 

"Hey Danielle is everything okay?" Liam sits down on the bench next to danielle   
Danielle looks at Liam with a Sad expression "shes not doing good Li"  
Liam looks at danielle with a confused look "What do you mean Dani?"  
"Shes burning up and she has a cut on her leg which is pretty deep and well she hasn't opened her eyes"  
Liam looked down and then in Harry direction seeing harry's hands over his face "how about we keep this too our self's ?"  
"Liam that's incredibly mean this is Harry's cousin we are talking about"   
"I know but can't you see how much hes going through?"  
"So your telling me you would do the same if it was your family member"  
"Dani you can't put me in that position .. but if it was i would"  
"Liam who are you? the Liam i knew wouldn't be like this" Danielle got up and walked away 

as Danielle walked away everyone heard the door opened and all heads looked towards to see a black hair boy walking in with a bit of a limp and covered in blood

"ZAYN" Harry ran up to him hugging him tightly   
Harry was glad to see a familiar face but then realized he was hugging someone covered in blood he backed away slowly and took a deep breath  
"Nice to see you too mate glad i finally got here"  
Harry realized something "Zayn where is Niall he said he was going to get you?"  
"He went to see someone he is fine though so don't worry"  
harry took a step forwards "which someone?"  
"see if i told you that i would have to kill you" Zayn chuckled to himself a bit and was to take a step before he felt a pair of hands grip onto his t-shirt hard  
"This is no fucking joke Malik who?"  
"WHOOW okay it.. its Louis"

Harry released his grip and was in a state of shock , why was niall with Louis after all the times Louis had picked on him as well as Niall   
Harry always ad the strange feeling in his tummy when thinking about Louis and always felt like something was missing but could never quite pin point what it was sometimes if he thought too hard it would get nose bleeds and then would end up regret thinking so hard about one person. He had asked his mother before about this but his mother always kept quite and used to excuse of "This happens to everyone Hazza".

Within those few moments a Slam had come from the doors there was no other Than Louis and Niall holding the door

"GET SOME FUCKING CHAIRS QUICK"


	8. Trust me with all your heart

Everyone was in shock of confusion but all they could see was Louis and Niall holding doors that are being pushed against the looks on Niall's and Louis's face was showing strength in how much pressure was being put on the door.

"DON'T JUST FUCKING STAND THERE GET CHAIRS WE CAN'T HOLD THIS DOORS MUCH LONGER" Louis shouted towards everyone   
Ed and Liam ran towards the back of the Snack Bar and started pushing the two big tables towards the door Zayn grabbed another table and started to slide it towards the doors   
both tables were against the doors both Louis and niall moved out the way taking deep breaths as they were out of breath.

"Niall mate you okay?" Zayn kneels down next to niall resting his hand on his shoulder  
"Im...im.. Fine .. Just..Out ..of ..breath" niall rests his head against the wall   
"Fuck me! that was a run and a half" Louis let out a massive sigh

Harry just stood where he was not wanting to take notice in louis plus he seem to being having an argument with himself on whether he should go over to niall and louis to ask what had happened but also whether he should just imagine louis was not there and just carry on trying the figure out what is happening when in deep thought hrry felt a hand on his shoulder and harry flinched

"Harry Hunny can i speak to you a sec?" Danielle looked nervously into harry eyes  
"Yeah sure " Harry walked with danielle away from everyone and sat down with her on the only big table that was left  
"Erm its about Jessie.. Shes not doing very well harry"  
"what do you mean not doing very well?" Harry lent forward listening more  
"she has a temperature and its still rising and she hasn't woken up since you brought her in here and... she has a cut on her leg which i think is very infected harry"  
Harry was speechless he couldn't believe this was happening to him and he had no idea what to do he could feel the lump in his throat stopping him from replying to danielle he couldn't reply and that annoyed him even more and the tears started forming in his eyes

Danielle could see the frustration within harry and could see the tears in his eyes she felt awful but decided to bring harry into a hug and that's when she heard small sobs coming from harry she knew harry tried to be strong all the time and never really showed his emotions to anyone but she knew this was different.

Liam looked over at danielle and decided to see what's going on   
"Hey guys whats up?" Liam looked down at harry crying in Danielle's neck  
"I told him about Jessie okay?"  
"You told him!!?? i told you not too danielle"  
Harry jolted up and stared at Liam with red eyes "You what! you told her to keep this from ME! MY OWN FUCKING COUSIN IS SERIOUSLY ILL AND YOU TOLD HER NOT TO TELL ME" Harry stood up getting all in liam's face

"Harry carm down okay i thought it would be for the best . since what your going through right no..." Liam felt a stinging pain coming from his cheek   
Harry had just punched liam in the face and decided to pin him to the floor by jumping on his throwing punch after punch 

Ed and Zayn ran over to separate the two and ed held back harry and zayn helped Liam up

"Your NO friend of mine Payne!" harry got out of Ed's grip and walked towards the back of the snack room

Liam felt guilt and pain run through him , he had never though harry would say that to him and that's when liam realized he had done wrong and regretted what the choice he made he looked up at danielle and all she did was shake her head and walk back over to jessie 

Niall and Louis was in complete shock in what they had just seen, plus niall had never seen harry so aggressive before never in the time he had known him for then it struck niall maybe harry had started to practice sticking up for himself since he was being picked on by louis everyday

"Ill go speak to him" Louis stood up starting to walk towards harry  
"Is that a good idea mate? he does hate you after all"  
"Ive got to try right?" Louis left walking towards harry direction 

 

Harry was sitting in the corner knees up and head buried into them crying to himself quietly he hated what was going on with his cousin , so called friends lieing to him he hated being trapped around people who would lie to him and being trapped was something that had always scared harry as when he was a kid he had these nightmares where he was trapped in a over turned car and not being able to move and tried calling for help but nobody would ever hear. harry just let his tears continue to run down his face while keeping his head burred in his knees

"Hi"  
Harry looked up and saw Louis  
"What could you possibly want?"  
"To cheer you up and apolgise"  
"What are you wanting to apolgise for?"  
"For all the pain i have caused you , i really didn't mean it .. if i could tell you the reason then maybe it might make sense"  
"Why are you saying this to me now after everything?"  
"Because .. well the guilt kinda kills you after awhile"  
"Guilt? what guilt? the guilt that you made me cry everytime you hurt me or the fact you enjoyed doing it?"  
"The guilt of you not knowing who i am"  
Harry looked confused "What do you mean?"  
"Do you trust me enough?"  
"what kind of question is that!"  
"JUST..Do you trust me enough?"  
Harry Looked down "A little bit"  
"Harry Styles you know me as a bully but actually youve known me alot longer than you think and well we had a good friendship"  
"im sure if i knew you as a friend i would remember"  
"But thats just it harry you can't remember me because you was in an accident and totally forgot me"

Harry blinked in shock within that second everything in his mind clicked he had all he memories come back to him at once everything to do with louis his family the accident 

"I REMEMBER!"


	9. Things are gonna get heated

Louis Looked at harry with wide eyes "what did you just say?"  
Harry looked down at his hands then back up "I..i.. Remember" harry started feel his body shake and his vision get blurry   
louis looked at harry and saw his body shaking "Harry ...HARRY whats happening" louis lent over and tried controlling harrys movements when louis studied haryrs face he could see he was turning pale and blood began coming out his nose 

"Harry listen to me okay i think your brain is having trouble with this i need you to stay carm" louis slightly rubbed his hands up and down his arm   
Louis heard heavy footsteps run next to him Niall came down next to louis  
"Whats happening you said you was going to sort this out not hurt him"  
"Niall for fuck said i didnt do this .. well maybe i did ..i just told the truth.. would you just Fucking help me!"  
Niall reach over and held harry's head so he wouldn't bash it against the wall "Right Louis this is normal it happens alot when he tries to think into things he doesn't understand"

Harry finally calmed down but it ended with him falling asleep on floor   
"Do you think he will still remember me when he wakes up?" Louis looks at niall   
"I don't know man its his brain after all"   
"I shouldnt of said anything would of been so much better for him ..hes going through so much right now with his cousin"

Danielle runs over to Niall in tears

Niall looks up at Danielle "Danielle are you okay?"   
"Its..Its Jessie she...shes stop breathing"  
Louis and Niall both stand up   
"WHAT! How that even possible?"  
"I... i.. don't know she ..she had a fever and now i just checked on her and she is not breathing...She.." Danielle breaks down and starts to cry   
Louis looks down towards harry and shakes his head 

Niall looks over to where Jessie's body is   
"Are you sure ..because im looking at her now and she is sitting up"  
Danielle spins around "YE.SS Immm sssuuure " danielle starts to turn pale "she wasn't breathing i promise you"

Niall , Danielle and Louis all look at each other with frighting looks 

"Niall Grab harry and take danielle over there to the far corner of the snack bar and make sure you grab the others"  
niall picks up harry and walks over with danielle to the others 

Louis sees everyone moving towards the far corner   
Louis slowly moves towards Jessie and he keeps his distance a little  
"Jessie are you okay?" Louis moves a little closer   
"Jessie?"  
As Louis gets closer he looks at jessie   
"J...."  
Jessie's head flicks up and jumps onto louis   
"FUCK"   
louis fights over every attack he can that jessie is throwing at him at one point she almost bites him  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU" Louis kicks her across the hall and finally regains his strength as he sees the girl lying on the floor   
"what the hell just happened? that was not normal and fuck it she is not human"  
Niall runs over to Louis   
"Is she dead?"   
"I didn't kick her that hard i don't think"  
Zayn runs over to the Niall and Louis 

"Harry is waking up.. what are we going to do about this..that is his cousin after all"  
Louis Looks down "I .i don't know"  
"Tell him the truth" Niall blurted out   
"Whos going to do that then" zayn rubbing the back of his neck 

"Ill do it... He already hates me enough"  
"Really Liam?"  
"Yeah its not like he is going to kill me anyways"

 

BANG! BANG! BANG!

everyone turns around and sees ed over the top of jessie with a gun in his hand

"ED YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Liam runs over to Ed and takes the gun out of his hand  
"where the fuck did you get that gun? AND you just pretty much shot harry cousin" Louis steps in  
Ed lowers his head "Over there is a cupboard full of weapons.. who knew a school would have a secrect stash.. and im sorry but she was going to kill all of US!"

"whats everyone looking at?" harry's voices appears behind everyone 

:O


	10. Pure Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry :L im such a bad writer i promise i will upload more :) also while reading this i advise you listen to trouble by neon

Harry opened his eyes seeing everyone in front of him surrounding something he looked around and noticed he was on the floor 

Why the hell am i on the floor? Ouch my head hurts , harry stood up dusting himself down and started walking towards everyone

"Whats everyone looking at?

everyone looked around in shock , harry forward his eyes in between the gap of Niall and Zayn and saw the bloody body it took harry to take notice who it was he ran forwards beside Jessie he reached to move the hair out of her first when he could feel a sob coming and looked down trying to control his pain he was feeling for his family member 

"Harry.. She..She tried to kill us" Danielle step forward reaching for harry shoulder   
"Who.. who. did it?" harry tilting his head to the side  
"i..i.."  
"I Did Harry" the voice came from behind Ed  
danielle looked around in pure shock "LIAM!"  
Liam stood forward with his head down "i..i did it because she was going to attack danielle and me"

Niall looked towards Louis and shakes his head and slowly whispers "you should be telling the truth"  
Louis looked up in confusion "What are you talking about niall? i didnt kill her"  
"No but she was the one that attacked you"  
Louis let out a sigh "this is all so fucked up"

Harry stood up and clenched his fist and turned around "Its always you! ALWAYS !!" Harry swung his fist into Liam's jaw   
Liam fell to the floor as Harry did punch him quite hard , Liam held his jaw mumbling words and just layed there soon he was frightened to death when he saw the image of harry standing over him with a gun in his hand 

"you know that feeling you got right now? THATS! what she would be feeling when you pointed the FUCKING GUN in her face not nice is it LIAM!!"

louis had seen enough and decided to run infront of Liam   
"Harry you have to shot me first"  
Harry swallowed hard ,lips trembling and hands shaking   
"i..i cant"  
louis couldn't believe he was hearing this he move forward slowly grabbing the gun out of harrys hand and throwing it across the room 

Zayn Came up behind harry and brought him into a hug and let harry just break down

Niall watched as Zayn was hugging Harry and started feeling a slight feeling in his heart  
What is that feeling ive never felt this before.. fuck sake niall get yourself together and go help Liam 

 

Ed just stood back and was taking in that if liam wouldn't of stepped in he would of be a dead man   
"What have i done"

Niall and Danielle moved liam onto a table to look at his injuries 

"Liam why did you do that babe"  
"He already hates me Dani i couldn't let Ed get hate i wanted to be the superman you know" he let out a little chuckle then winced in pain with his jaw   
"sometimes trying to be superman can end up getting you killed" she raised her hand and placed it on his cheek "i don't think i could deal with you being dead"  
Liam could see the tears building up in Danielle eyes   
"im sorry i wont do it again okay" liam leans forward and leans his head on Danielle's "i promise"

 

Ed walked over towards the doors to see if the moving had settled down and put his ear against the door

"Guys, GUYS!!! I.. i think they are gone"  
Everyone looked over at ed 

"Im sure of it trust me .. Zayn will you help me with these tables?"  
"Sure man" Zayn jogged over and started moving the tables with Ed

Louis was sitting down fiddling with his hands he was so confused on what was going on and was finding it hard to hide the brave image he was giving he looked over towards harry who was sitting down in the corner knees up and head burred he could tell harry was still crying it made louis heart hurt knowing his friend not so friends being in pain the one thing that shocked louis the most was that harry didn't shoot he well he didn't and that made him wonder he still remembers what he had told harry

louis looked up when he heard the doors of the snack bar opening and Zayn and Ed looking outside

"they are gone" zayn walked back in   
louis got up and started walking into the middle of the room 

"I have an idea how this can work.. did any of you bring bags?"  
danielle raised her hand and so did Liam   
"Okay well since we have weapons we might as well use them.. because frankly i dont want to die and they are going to be alot more useful then anything else in this school"  
everyone nods agreeing   
"i also think we should split up into two groups ..less likely to get into trouble then being in one whole group.. plus we need to find a way out of here because we cant stay here its not safe and well i dont think any of you want to die really"

"How are we going to do the groups Louis?"  
"simple we will do it by people we can trust and cant trust"

"THATS NOT FAIR!!"

 

:)


	11. True Feelings Shine Bright

"THATS NOT FAIR!!" Zayn stepped forward  
Louis Looked towards Zayn "Its the only way to do it"  
"No its not how about we just leave you on your own as i think.. YOUR the only one here nobody can trust" Zayn steps forward more   
"Thats not true" a small voice came from the corner 

It was Harry 

"What are you talking about harry? this is the dude that has bullied you all your fucking Life!"  
"Maybe but i trust him with my life" harry walked over to Louis and stood by him lifting his hand and tapping louis back

Louis looked down and took a gulp

"Really? so you pick HIM! over me and niall ? as in your best-friends ?"

Niall looked between his two best-friends arguing and started feeling tears come to his eye?  
"Can we not just go together? i cant stand all this arguing"   
Zayn looked at niall and noticed the tears in his eyes and started feeling guilty he was making niall upset  
"It depends can Harry be alright with Liam?"

harry looked towards the direction where liam was sitting with danielle  
"as long as he doesn't hurt anyone else i love"

Liam was slightly confused but nodded anyways

Ed Coughed slightly   
"shall we get going then?"  
Niall walked over to Liam and Danielle "Can i have one of your guys bags so i can fill it up with the guns?  
danielle nodded and passed over her bag to niall "Hey Niall are you and zayn okay with each other?"  
niall looked up  
"what do you mean by that?"  
"Its Just .. you guys are always so close with each other and just now he hardly gave you and love"  
"Its been a long day Dani ..plus were just friends and he knows that"   
"whatever you say" Danielle smiles  
Niall walks away towards the cupboard to put all the ammo and guns into the bag 

 

Louis walks away completely star struck

How is it that harry trusts him so much with his..his life .. never had louis been in charge of someones life before let alone harry's ..but what also louis did not quite understand was that even with what happened with harry earlier it is as like the hate they both had for each other went ..

"Louis are you okay?"  
"Hmm.. oh hey harry.. eh yeah im fine just thinking that's all"  
"Thinking about much?"  
"Okay this is incredibly strange from what we used to be like.."  
"did you like it that way better?"  
"No.. i like this .. right now we can talk like we used to" he lets out a little chuckle  
"Thats because you were my Boobear"  
louis looks up in shock

"you.. you remember my nickname?"  
"well yes.. it was the one your mother called you right"

Louis heart was beating very fast right now and he couldnt form any words he was just stareing at harry and observing his curls and his beautiful green eyes..  
"Lou?"  
"y..ee.ss.. i mean yes it was and yours was Hazza?"  
harry smiles looking down "for this being the end of the world and all im glad we can sort this out .. it would be good to work this out when all this crap rolls over"  
louis smiles

 

Niall starts packing the guns in the bag when he feels a hand on his shoulder  
"Hey mate want a hand?"  
"yeah Zayn that would be helpful"

Zayn bends down next to him and stars putting the guns and ammo in the same bag . Both niall and zayn reach for the same ammo and nudge hands

"ss.orry"  
"its alright"

both look away and blush 

 

 

"ARGGGGGGGGG" ..


	12. Losing Someone

Liam's Pov

All i heard was Ed's screams i was quick to jump to my feet when i got there all i could see was Ed on the floor being attacked by something he was bleeding.. alot may i add i was in complete shock on what was happening his screams were so loud all i could do was stare ..i snapped back into reality when i felt someone push me to the side it was Louis he was trying to grab whatever the thing was and then it happened a loud noise spreed the halls ..he had put a bullet in the things head

Normal Pov

"Liam what the fuck do you think you are doing?"  
"i..i don't know"

"Whats this dudes name?"  
"Ed" Harry appears around the door "He's my friend"  
"Hes not your friend any longer Haz "  
"Hes dead" the words fall from Liam's Mouth

Louis looked down and looked over towards Ed

Harry's Pov  
Another person.. why is it always someone close to me... this is not going to end well and i just can't handle losing another person every time i look at Louis i get butterfly's in my Tummy i have had a crush on him for ages even though i didn't know that i knew him pretty much all my life, he was the one that even with the hitting and name calling made me feel like me and not what my parents want me to be ..

normal Pov  
"Right im going to guess that the shot i just did is going to have made some noise so we have to be aware now okay?"

both Harry and Liam Nodd

 

 

with Danielle ,Niall and Zayn

 

"Thanks for helping me Zayn means alot i tend to just fuck things up anyways"  
"Niall stop putting yourself down,, you are a lovely lad and very humble one too"

Danielle walks over towards them

"Hey Guys i just emptied what i could from the vending machines so we have food from when we start moving"

"Thanks Danielle" Niall gives her a sad but okay smile

"Niall are you okay?"  
"Yeah Zayn i'm find just really want to get out of here ..want to talk to my family"  
"here" Zayn Leans over to Niall bringing him into a really tight squeeze and hugs him letting his warm breath down the back of niall's neck

Niall was enjoying the warmth he was feeling from zayn he felt carm and relax and felt like nothing bad was going on he felt like he belonged in zayn's arms  
"Your mine" zayn whispers  
Niall lets out a small hum and cuddles in closer to zayn

 

At this point danielle had walked away with a smirk on her face  
Danielle could hear footsteps and saw Louis, Liam and Harry walking back in

"What happened out there?"  
"It...It was Ed he.. he got attacked and well he .."  
"Died" Harry said with no emotion

Louis started talking to himself trying to make a plan  
"okay loud noise = problem which then leads to not getting the fuck out of here and.."  
"Do you always speak out loud when your stressed?" harry chuckles to himself while leaning on the wall  
"Yes..yes In fact i do"  
"You don't have to keep doing this to yourself you know"  
"What are you talking about curly?"  
"Trying to be the brave one all the time , trying to keep the group together when really your an emotional wreck"  
"well you've just proven your good at judging a book by its cover"  
"Actually i judge it by its content"

 

"Would you guys just shut up being mushy and just figure a way out of here" Liam Snaps  
"What did you just say?"

Liam let out a sigh "im sorry okay im am just stressed and scared"

Zayn and Niall walk over towards them

"So Tomlinson im guessing by the blood on your jersey and the shot we heard merely a second ago you shot something?"  
"yes in fact Malik i did the thing that attacked Ed"  
"Mind me asking how you know how to use a gun ?"

 

"ehhh"


	13. Time is Ticking

"so Tomlinson how do you know how to use a gun?" Zayn stands their with his arms crossed  
"i..i was in the army for a bit before coming to school" Louis clears his throat  
"Bullshit"  
"excuse me?"  
"you heard me i said bullshit"  
"what in any way is that bullshit you don't know my life"

Niall steps in 

"would you guys just shut up arguing and lets get a fucking move on and get out of here" Niall shoves past zayn 

everyone exchanges looks and then beginnings getting stuff together 

after a few minutes of everyone gathering their stuff together they all meet in the middle of the snack bar 

"Right i know the route from here to the main gates pretty well so just follow my lead" Louis started walking towards the doors

 

Everyone followed Louis in a line it went Louis, Niall,Harry,Zayn,Liam and danielle   
they made their way down the hallway slowly and avoiding any means of making sound as they got to the end of the corridor Louis held his hand up

"Hold up i hear something"

"Help please i stuck in here.. hello .. anyone .. please"

Louis drops his bag and gun

"Louis what the Fuck?"

 

Louis runs towards the door and looks inside 

"LOTTIE!! what the heck are you doing here?" louis grabs her hugging her  
"Louis!! oh my gosh im so glad you found me" Lottie grabs hold of her brother tighter "i came here to give you your keys as you forgot them"  
"your an idiot you know that right i have spare keys... but also that's not the point are you okay?"  
"yeah i'm fine i just got thrown in that room when everyone was panicking and well it locked itself"  
"right come on we are getting out of here follow me"

Louis takes lottie to the others

"right lottie we are..."  
"HALLYY" Lottie runs up to harry

Harry looks up confused to Louis but feels like he needs to hug her

Louis looks down completely forgetting that harry won't know who she is 

"Harry your soo tall how can you be so tall"  
"i'm sorry to be rude but who are you?"  
"what?"

 

Liam coughs a little   
"im sorry to break up this little moment going on but we need to move and keep quite we are doing fine without much noise at the moment, and well we dont want to attract the walkers" 

Louis snaps back into his lead  
"right okay lets go lottie stay with harry okay"  
Lottie nods clinging onto harry

everyone begins walking again 

zayn whispers   
"why the fuck are we following him?"  
"Zayn he knows the way plus he seems to be the only one with his head screwed on"  
"Liam he may of saved your life but are you forgetting the fact hes a bully and practically made harrys life a living hell"  
"true but else can we do?"  
"i have an idea but you keep it between me and you yeah?"  
Liam nods

 

while everyone was walking nobody realized niall separated by accident 

Niall's P.O.V  
For fuck sake i tie my laces for one bloody second and i lose them i am so dead i guess i will have to try this on my own, damn all i have is a shotgun and a knife keep yourself carm niall take it slow and steady you can do this keep your eyes on the ball

each step niall took he began to find himself in a strange area of the school he had never been in before   
the light were dim and the floor was covered in bodys and blood

niall gulps and sweat begins forming on his head 

he takes small steps in between the body's as he gets closer to seeing light reflecting of the walls he hears some noises   
"ergah"

niall frezzes in spot and doesn't turn around  
thats not until he hears a guns shot and finds himself on the floor   
.......


	14. Payback

"Fucking hell my leg" niall leaned forward seeing the wound that was now on his leg as he looked at his leg he had noticed the recent body that was in front of him   
"who the hell are you?" niall squinted his eyes trying to make a better imagine of who the person was   
A small girl slowly walked forward trembling with tears running down her face and holding a gun   
"my..my name is Clarity"

niall face softened a little "are you okay? im sorry i shouted"  
clarity ran at niall dropping the gun and hugged him niall could feel the wetness of her tears as she was crying into his shoulder, niall brought his spare arm and wrapped it around her and started rubbing circles on her back trying to carm the girl down "hey shh its okay you are very brave you know? taking on that monster"

Clarity removed herself from Niall's grip and sat on the floor with him "i'm sorry i hurt you" her eyes directed towards the bleeding wound  
"Its nothing you actually saved me you know i could of been seriously hurt if you didn't shoot that monster"  
"are you able to get up?"   
"i can try" Niall rolled onto his belly and then pushed himself up with both of his arms supporting him and then used his knee hold him up  
Clarity ran and grabbed niall's arm and used her strength to push him to a steady balance

"Thankyou"  
"your welcome" clarity went under nialls arms for support "can't have you falling down on me now can we?" she looks up at niall with the biggest smile  
"your very brave you know that where did you learn to be so brave?"  
"my mother i suppose she always told me to be and well she is the most amazing person in the world"  
"come on lets go we can hopefully find the others"

"others?"  
"yeah i got separated from the people i was with"

"would one of those people be louis tomlinson?"

niall looks at clarity with a confused expression "yes how do you know of him?"  
"well all i know is he is on his own now?"  
"wait what.. what happened"

 

 

With Zayn and Liam

"So do you understand the plan?"  
"Yes i do but how are you going to handle harry?"  
"i don't know but it better work"

 

zayn walks up behind harry   
"Hey harry can we walk a moment?"  
"but we are walking and plus erm.. i have someone attached to me" harry looks down towards Lottie who is cuddled into harrys waist  
"im sure danielle can take her for a moment"  
"Okay sure.. hey erm do you mind going to danielle a second"  
lottie looks up and nods slowly and runs to danielle

Zayn stops fora second and grabs Harrys hand  
"Harry i'm so sorry for what i am about to do"  
"what are y...."  
Zayn wacks his gun across harry's head knocking an unconscious harry to the floor 

"Right is just down this hallway and we will be there" Louis turns around "wait wheres harry and Malik?"  
Danielle looks around and shrugs and looks down at Lottie  
"He went to talk with Zayn"  
"For god sake" just as Louis is about to walk around them he feels someone grab his head and then everything goes black

.....

Hope everyone is enjoying it still


	15. Regretting the Past

Louis eyes fluttered open he looked around his eyes adjust to the dark and small lighted room everything was sideways which took Louis not too long to realize he was on the floor on his side he brought his head up and felt a massive pain rush to his head he lifted his hand up to his head and felt a cold and wet liquid Louis didn't really need to think about what it was as he knew it was his head bleeding he felt slightly dizzy so he leaned against the cold wall and took a deep breathe

"Breathe Tommo"

Louis looked up seeing a small light coming from the window , he pushed himself of the wall getting to his feet , he stumbled a little and fell onto the window , he tried focusing what was in the other room he was looking in then he noticed a body he couldn't quite make out who it was until he looked a little closer 

Harry ...

He banged the glass trying to make some kind of noise , but nothing no movement or anything , tears started falling from his eyes he turned his body around and leaned his back against the window wiping the tears from his eyes

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

With Harry 

 

Harry opened his eyes and noticed he was sitting on the floor he felt the cold wall he was leaned against he felt a very strong pain in his head he kept his head still until the pain carm down a bit he looked up at the window seeing the back on someone he didn't really know who it was only that that they had really brown hair and it looked incredibly soft and fluffy , he pushed himself of the wall and walked towards the window he just stood their staring it may seem weird but it felt right for harry like it was something normal he had been doing for awhile he placed a hand on the glass and left it there he tried to speak but his throat was so dry he couldn't.

He slowly tapped the window with his fingers he saw the body in front of him spin around and then he saw the biggest red and Blue eyes looking at him

Louis 

Harry gave him a small smile and kept his hand on the glass , Louis looked at harry hand and swallowed hard and looked down and shaked his head and looked back up at harry again

harry looked at louis with a confused look he couldn't function on what was happening to him right now

"I'm sorry harry"  
Harry looked towards Louis with a confused expression 

"I'm sorry for being the person that made your life hell , you never deserved it , i was so caught up on what i felt i never thought i would make you feel bad let alone hurt yourself" Louis eyes lowered to Harry's scars on his wrist 

Harry moved his hand off the glass and hid his hand from sight, he let out a cough in trying to speak

"They are nothing"  
"when did you last?"  
"What.. what do you mean?"  
"When did you last cut yourself?"  
"ii..i i don't know how long have we been in this school for?"  
"I'm guessing about 2 Days"

"The Day you and Zayn were fighting and everyone found out you were bullying me and i was doing nothing about it.. and that"  
"That your cousin was sticking up for you?"  
"Yeah.. That day i was so upset and well yeah" Harry looks down fiddling with his top

"You believe me about being sorry don't you?"  
Harry looked up and nodded

"I Just wanna point out WHY THE FUCK AM I LOCKED IN THIS FUCKING ROOM!"  
Harry shrugs

The sound of the door unlocking comes from behind harry   
Liam walks in and looks at harry 

"Don't hate me but this was Zayn's idea"  
Harry took a couple of steps forward "what idea"

Louis leaned closer to the window trying to hear the whole conversation 

"To leave him behind we feel he would put us in danger harry"  
Harry tried raising his voice but couldn't

"Here have some water you will need it" Liam hands harry a bottle of water  
harry grabs the water and drinks all of it and then passes it back to Liam

"PUT US IN DANGER?! he was helping us we are and i mean this .. we are not leaving him behind to die"  
"i was afraid you was going to say that"

Zayn walks in and grabs harry and pushes him towards a wall  
"right we tried this the easy way now listen to me even if he did unlock some kind of block in your mind and now you remember everything about him i don't give a SHIT! about him don't you remember he beat the shit out of me too with his friends , i don't trust him one bit so easy thing to do is leave him here to survive on his own"

Harry looked at Zayn with such fear in his eyes he had never seen his best friend like this or even be like this too him and then it suddenly clicked he can't leave Louis one reason...

"What about his sister"  
Zayn's anger turned down a bit and he hadn't even took into thought about Louis sister he may not like Louis but his sister is just as important as his own sisters

"she will stay with us we will protect her till we get out of here"  
"what are you going to tell her ?"  
"that her brother has gone on a scavenger hunt"  
"Who are you? your not the zayn i knew"  
"i Always was like this but just never showed it to YOU!"

Harry looked around and saw Liam leaning against the wall with all the gear 

"Wait where is Danielle and Louis sister and Niall?"

Zayn looked quickly at liam and turned a shade of Pale

"Niall" was all that left Zayn's Mouth


	16. Chapter 16

Harry looked between Liam and Zayn "You Lost Niall?" harry looks with a shocked expression "and you didn't even notice he was gone Zayn?" 

Zayn looked down eyes turning dark while looking back at harry again "it happened while we were trying to sort this fucking mess out" zayn looks back up at harry "This is all your bloody fault in the first place"

Liam stepped forward   
"how about we all go look for him he shouldn't be too far plus who could miss his Irish loud vocal voice" 

Zayn looked towards Liam and begin making a plan "fine we will all go me you and harry we will leave HIM here and also bring Danielle and Lottie with us"   
Harry steps forward and pushes Zayn   
"That's fucking bullshit i am not leaving him in that room on his own he is still a human being he deserves to be alive just as much as we should be"

Zayn grabbed Harry again and pinned him up the wall and got in close to harry's ear "We are leaving him weather you like it or not"   
harry closed his eyes stopping the tears from falling from his eyes

Liam just stood their shell shocked on what was going on between his two friends  
"I need to go see if danielle is okay" 

Liam left quickly not having the chance to hear what zayn's response was he walked down the hallways towards the room where Danielle and Lottie was as he approaches the door he sees Lottie outside sitting on the floor crying, He runs over to Lottie kneeling down to her level   
"Hey is everything alright? where did danielle go?" 

Lottie looked up towards Liam with bright red eyes and looked back down crying more she moved her hand holding out a note to liam Liam grabbed the note and began reading what was inside of it

 

Dear Liam  
I tried keeping it hidden and away from view for the better but things changed   
i am sorry but i got bitten when we were in the Snack bar and i can tell something is happening to me   
and i can't explain what it feels like .. also i couldn't say goodbye to you as it would hurt too much   
Please don't come looking for me as i can feel my body changing so if you do see me again i won't be me   
I'm so sorry babe   
I love you with all my heart okay please just get out of here safe and please look after Lottie she is scared and feeling lonely  
much love  
Danielle x

 

Liam held the note to his chest feeling the hot tears forming in his eyes he felt his knees give up on on him , falling in front of lottie he couldn't stop the tears falling he has just lost the most important person in his life his lover....  
Liam looked towards lottie and soon understood why she was crying he shuffled forward and brought his arms forward bring her into a hug and holding her tight and slowly rocked her back and forward   
"Don't worry we will get out of here"  
Liam rested his head on lottie and closed his eyes trying to stop the tears 

Lottie muffed words   
"i want Louis" 

Liam took a breathe and kept quite 

 

while everything else was going on Louis was still in the room  
"LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" Louis began punching the door as hard as he could leaving his hand in a bloody state he was also pretty sure he might of broken something   
he lent his head on the door simply whispering   
"Please let me out .. i..i can't be alone not now .. not after everything that has happened" Louis placed his hand on the door  
A fresh set of tears began falling from louis eyes   
"Please i need my sister ... i need harry"  
Louis could hear the small noise coming from the door he backed away getting in position to attack the person opening the door  
when the door slowly open all Louis could see was two little hands   
and 2 sets of legs

"Louis you in here"  
Louis looks closer and finally realized who it was  
"Niall .. you amazing Irishman you wouldn't believe how pleased i am to see you"  
"You too man" Niall slowly limps in and a little girl follows in

"Niall are you limping? what happened? and who is the little girl"  
"Yes i am its just something that happened when i got lost and this little girl is called Clarity she saved my life" Niall russels the girl hair "she is also the one that knew where to find you"

Louis bent down towards the girl   
"Thankyou Clarity for finding me... how old are you?"  
"Your welcome i saw you on the camera's in the Safe room and im .."  
"Wait Safe room"   
Clarity looked at Niall then at Louis

Niall nodded towards Clarity   
"You can tell him don't worry"

"The Safe room is where the Army men came in but then poof they are gone.... its empty with loads of things but i am not sure what they are"

niall looked towards Louis  
"Its our way out of here"

 

...... :D Hope you are liking it still


	17. You are not my friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys sorry its taken so long to update , i sometimes get lost on where i was i hope this story is not dragging it will get to the larry soon :)

liam makes his way back toward Harry and Zayn while holding Lottie in his arm , she had fallen asleep due to crying to much liam was just about holding himself together he felt lifeless and couldn't be bothered with trying to get out of this hell hole anymore all he wanted was danielle and that's the one thing he couldn't have not anymore anyways he gripped a little tighter onto Lottie as he made his way closer towards where Zayn and Harry was, he turned the corner to see harry sitting on the floor with head in his knees and keeping quite while Zayn was pacing back and forth looking through his phone.

Harry looked up at the footsteps he heard approach him he looked at Liam with a confused look and stood up moving towards Liam  
"Liam are you okay? whats wrong with her?"

Liam looked down with watery eyes and reach into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out the piece of paper and handed it to Harry ,without a word liam brushed past harry and slowly crouched down and placed a sleeping Lottie on the floor and putting a spare bag under he head and just sat down next to her staring into space

harry slowly read over the letter he felt a small sting in his heart he may not of known danielle that much but she was still a lovely lady and she was always nice to harry even through all the crap he had been through, he looked over towards Liam and saw the emptyness in his eyes he walked over to him and bent down infront of him

"I'm so sorry Li" Harry leans over and cuddles into Liam 

 

"Fuck! answer your bloody phone niall please" Zayn lets out a small sob and then punches a wall  
Harry turns to look at Zayn and lets out a big sigh "maybe this place does bring out the soft side of us"

Lottie begins screaming in her sleep  
harry runs over to slowly cooing her and stroking her hair and sits beside her "shh its alright your not in any trouble" harry begins rubbing circles on lottie back harry can tell she is carm again as her screams have stopped and her breathing is back to its normal smooth pace

"Right we need to get moving and look for Niall"   
Harry looks up from Lottie and stairs at Zayn   
"What about Louis?"  
Zayn looks deeply back at harry   
"did you not understand what i said earlier harry?"   
Harry looks down at Lottie "I understood completely, but its not me i am worried about"

 

With Niall and Louis 

 

"So how did you get here Clarity?"  
clarity hold Niall and Louis hands as they start walking down the long hallways "I was with my Brother"  
"Louis looks over towards Niall  
"Where is your brother?"  
"He went away he ran away from me when we was playing hide and seek i looked everywhere for him but i couldn't find him"  
"What was his name Clarity?" Niall added  
"Ed he has ginger hair and sings"  
Niall and Louis both look at each other with wide eyes , then it clicked Louis had Killed Ed and not even thought about if he had any family  
"i..ii guess we might find him" louis looked away from Clarity 

Louis and Niall and Clarity keept walking till they heard screaming   
"wait i second i reconise those screams" louis began running towards the screams "LOTTIE? LOTTIE?"  
Niall and Clarity follow shortly behind when they get there they see Zayn knocked out on the floor and harry and Liam fighting of zombies while Lottie is screaming and crying in the corner

Lottie looks up and notices Louis   
"Boobear" lottie starts running towards the zombies to get through to reach Louis  
"No Lottie don't!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please Leave a Comment if you have any ideas during the story which you would like to be added and advice is always welcome :)


End file.
